Ain't Seen Nothing Yet
by kira66
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Firefly/Buffy crossover! They thought what the Alliance had done to River was bad but they ain't seen nothing yet.


"Anything yet Buff?" Alexander 'Xander' Harris asked as he stepped out of the house and joined his friend in watching the crystal blue sky.

"Somethings coming." Buffy Summers replied without taking her eyes off the sky. "Something real bad." She added. "You do what I asked?"

Xander nodded but realized she still hadn't looked at him and vocalized his affirmative. "Ships prepped and ready. I passed the word down at the docks but you know how it is…." He shrugged in acceptance.

Buffy let out a small sigh. "How many?"

"Counting ours? Eight." Xander shook his head. "You know folks around here don't trust us anymore not since…." Shaking off bad memories he continued. "The pilots that listened are mostly outsiders that have only recently settled here on Equaris. They don't know anyone well enough to believe the stories they tell about us or anything for that matter."

"And they agreed to take on passengers?" Buffy lazily blinked and for the first time since the start of the conversation looked at her friend.

Xander shrugged. "Didn't give them much choice in the matter."

Buffy offered him a barely there smile. "Tell Giles to gather the girls and head for the ship. Won't be long now."

"Gonna be much protesting going on." Xander pointed out. "Maybe not from Dawnie seeing hows she's been catatonic for the last coupla hours but Willow and G-Man aren't gonna be too happy 'bout leaving us behind."

"Soon as I get a read on whats coming we'll be along." Buffy didn't even protest Xander's _stubbornness_ anymore. If she was staying behind then so was he; end of story. "Go on." She turned her hazel eyes back to the sky.

Xander watched her for a moment then gave her a mock salute. "Aye aye Captain!" Spinning on his heels he banged back into the house. "She's says you three need to be skedaddling!" He focused on the occupants of the small kitchenette. Kneeling down in front of one of the chairs he rested his hands on the occupants knees. "Dawnie? Dawnie your sister and I need you to go with Giles and Willow to the ship okay? We'll be right behind you so no fussing. Why aren't you two packing?"

Willow Rosenberg frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm not leaving you two. No way, no how, no sirry!"

"Perhaps this once we should listen." Rupert Giles said quietly as he polished his glasses. Never before had he seen his children so _agitated_ and thus was inclined to do exactly what they said without _much_ protest.

"I know you want to stay but Dawnie needs looking after and seeing hows you're the Doctor in the group that task falls to you." Xander knew using logic on his friend was the best way to get her to listen. "You can kick our butts once we break atmo dong ma?"

"Ta ma de!" Willow said with a frown but started moving around the moderate sized house gathering only their most prized possessions which consisted mostly of photos and small trinkets they picked up here and there. And before the three disappeared out the door she placed a hand on Xander's arm. "Zhu yi dong ma?" With that said she followed Giles who was carrying the still catatonic Dawn.

Xander smiled. "Shi!" He called after the red head then returned to Buffy's side. "I'm gonna miss this place." He was under no illusions. The feeling of dread that was magnified in the others left no room for doubt. They wouldn't be coming back here, _home_, ever again.

Buffy turned haunted eyes to her friend. "Sound the alarm we got Reavers incoming." The words were barely out of her mouth before she was sprinting across the field that separated their house from the town and docks.

"Oh, juh jen sh guh kwai luh duh jean jan..." Xander muttered and took off running after his friend. He knew she was going for the alarm at the far end of town which left the nearest for him. Skidding to a halt he frowned at all the people between him and the alarm. "Tzao gao!" He fought his way through the bustling marketplace and with a triumphant sound pushed the alarm that would warn everyone of the impending attack. Without a second thought he took off running just as the alarm began to sound. His own enhancements allowed him to avoid the panicking people and soon he reached their ship with Buffy not more than two seconds behind him. He pulled the lever to close the doors and bolted up the steps and towards his engine room. Quickly he did a once over then hit the button that connected the engine room to the bridge. "Ma-Shong!"

Not wasting anytime Buffy got them airborne. Glancing to her right she noticed that several other ships were also airborne. "Da-shiang bao-tza shr duh lah doo-tze!" She cursed as one of the ships was suddenly destroyed and that's when she saw it. She, like her friends, had only seen a Reaver ship once and that was a long time ago when they had just graduated from their respective Alliance academies and had been assigned to a ship patrolling near the furthest most Alliance controlled border world. It was a day that would haunt her dreams for years to come, until more horrific nightmares took its place. It was at that moment that she had felt true fear, a feeling she was reliving. The Reaver ship could be called nothing short of a monstrosity. It was huge, compared to their tiny transport, covered in blood and corpses. She hit a button on her console. "I need all the power you can give me Xand we got a Reaver ship trying to crawl up our asses!" She called upon her combat training to try and lose them but nothing was working. That's when she felt a shift in the ship and she used the extra power to break atmo. It was a relief when she realized they weren't following but that feeling was sort lived when the radio burst to life with screams, shrieks, and moans. With a horrified fascination she continued to listen until Willow, who had joined her on the bridge sometime ago, switched the radio off and they were truly alone in space.


End file.
